Present
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Hadiah ulang tahun Akashi untuk Aomine. / OOC, absrud. For Aomine birthday(08/31/2015)


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC(sangat), typo

* * *

Akashi sedang bermain di apartemen Aomine, sekalian menghabiskan waktu katanya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk menginap, jadi apa maksudnya menghabiskan waktu? Oh, mungkin Akashi sudah sedikit tertular _virus tsundere_ teman dekatnya.

"Daiki," panggil Akashi yang sedang duduk dengan elegan di sofa dalam kamar Aomine.

Aomine menoleh dari majalah dewasanya, "Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak melihat majalah itu terus?" sinis Akashi.

Aomine terdiam sebentar lalu menyeringai, "Hm? Kau cemburu, eh?" godanya sambil tersenyum-senyum ke arah Akashi.

Akashi sendiri hanya memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Aomine tersenyum maklum lalu membuang nafas, "Hah.. Iya iya," ia melempar majalahnya ke meja di sebelah kasur yang ia tempati.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang semakin keras. Karena tidak suka suasana canggung, Aomine membuka suara lagi, "Sei, apa kau tidak kedinginan duduk di situ? Ayo kemari," ajak Aomine sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Akashi melirik sedikit lalu mendatangi Aomine dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya, "Daiki..," panggil Akashi pelan. Entah mengapa, rasanya panggilan Akashi yang barusan itu seakan meminta Aomine untuk mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Dan itulah yang Aomine lakukan sekarang, memeluk Akashi dan menempatkannya di antara kaki-kakinya.

Merasa nyaman, Akashi menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Aomine lalu memainkan jari-jarinya di atas dada Aomine. " _Ne_ , Daiki," panggil Akashi lagi. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kita jadian?" tanyanya. Jari-jarinya membuat bentuk-bentuk _abstrak_ di atas dada Aomine, seakan menari dengan iringan yang sangat rumit.

Aomine tampak berpikir, "Emm.. Sekitar dua tahun?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil, "Ya, kau benar, kita sudah jadian selama itu." Jeda sejenak, jari-jari Akashi berhenti, "Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?"

–Satu pertanyaan membuat mata Aomine membelak.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sei?" suara Aomine gelagapan.

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kita sudah jadian sekitar dua tahun, jadi tidak apa kan kalau kita melakukannya? Toh akupun setuju. Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan ku saat kau sedang mastrubasi, Daiki."

Sekarang gantian Aomine yang memutar matanya, "Ck. Oke, aku jujur, setiap aku mastrubasi aku memang membayangkanmu, itu karena aku suka –mm..cinta padamu, Sei. Maka itu, karena aku suka padamu, sekarang aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Cukup dalam fantasi saja aku menyentuhmu, tapi untuk di dunia nyata lebih baik tidak dulu." jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

Akashi memasang raut kesal, "Ck. Ayolah Daiki, kau tahu aku tidak semudah itu untuk menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang lain. Kau adalah orang yang beruntung itu sekarang, jadi ayolah…" tatapan mata Akashi menjadi seperti memohon.

Susah payah Aomine menahan nafsunya. Ia memang senang kalau Akashi ingin memberikan tubuhnya padanya, tapi sebagian hatinya tidak tega untuk menyentuh Akashi sekarang. Saat Aomine sedang asik-asiknya berdebat dalam pikirannya, tangan Akashi menangkup pipinya dan mencium bibirnya lembut, sesekai menjilatnya sensual. Bibir ranum Akashi mengeluarkan erangan dan dengan sengaja tubuh bagian bawahnya ia gesekkan lembut pada tubuh bagian bawah Aomine.

Yak, tamat sudah, _game_ _over_ , _end_ , selesai. Akal sehat Aomine hilang.

"Sei, kau yang membuatku melakukan ini." kata Aomine yang hanya dibalas senyuman nakal oleh Akashi.

Aomine menidurkan Akashi di atas kasurnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Keluarkan semua suaramu, Sei-chan." Aomine tersenyum menggoda.

Muka Akashi memerah, "Aku bukan perempuan Daiki," gerutu Akashi membuat Aomine terenyum puas. Tiba-tiba Aomine memasukkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Akashi, menyentuh dua titik _sensitive_ nya, membuat Akashi kaget. "Akh, Daiki.." tangan kecil Akashi menyentuh tangan besar Aomine dari luar bajunya. Aomine tidak mengiraukannya, malah ia sengaja menggesekkan jarinya lebih keras. Lidahnya bermain di leher jenjang Akashi, sesekali memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ , membuat Akashi mengerang lagi.

Dibukanya pakaian Akashi dan dimainkannya benda dibalik pakaian itu, "Ah.. Daiki.." lirih Akashi sambil meremas _sprei_ dibawahnya. Tangan Aomine tidak tinggal diam, malah bermain di bawah sana, memanjakan milik Akashi dibalik celana. "Nghh.. Ngah..!" desah Akashi tertahan.

"Sudah kubilang, keluarkan semua suaramu Sei. Aku suka mendengarmu mendesah." goda Aomine lagi. "Ahn~!" dan tepat saat itu Akashi langsung mengeluarkan desahannya yang mengoda, membuat Aomine semakin terangsang.

Aomine mengecup hampir seluruh sudut wajah Akashi lalu turun ke dada dan sampai ke depan celana Akashi. Dibukanya secara perlahan celana Akashi, menyisakan boxernya. Jujur, ia masih gugup. Semesum-mesumnya Aomine, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

" _Ne_ Sei," panggil Aomine.

Akashi menarik nafas, "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Aomine ragu-ragu.

Mata Akashi agak membelak kaget sebentar lalu menatap arah lain, "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa," Akashi ingin menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi tangan Aomine menahannya. "Bukan begitu! Aku..aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," Aomine menolak memandng Akashi, tangannya semakin erat mencengkram pundak Akashi.

Akashi meringis kecil lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Aomine. "Pandang aku Daiki," perintah Akashi. "Apakah aku terlihat ragu?" tanyanya. Mata itu terlihat yakin dan di satu sisi terlihat lembut. Aomine menggeleng. "Kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu Daiki." Akashi tersenyum kecil.

Aomine mengecup dahi Akashi lalu kelopak matanya dilanjutkan bibir ranumnya. Beberapa menit mereka saling berbagi _saliva_. "Hn-nh" Akashi meringis kecil ketika lidah Aomine bermain dalam mulutnya.

Akashi memukul kecil dada Aomine, dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas. Aomine memutus pangutan mereka, menyisakan benang _saliva_ tipis.

"Hah.. Cepat –lah Daiki..," pinta Akashi. Aomine menurutinya. Ia mencium belakang telinga Akashi, mengigit kecil daun telinganya dan memberi beberapa _kissmark_ lagi di tengkuk dan bahu Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan menarik kecil rambut Aomine.

Satu tangan Aomine beralih ke depan boxer Akashi dan mengelusnya pelan sebentar dari luar sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam dan menggenggam milik Akashi. Dengan satu hentakan, Aomine membuka pakaian terakhir Akashi lalu mempercepat tempo gesekkannya, "Ahn.. Da-Daiki..ngh," racau Akashi.

Tanpa sadar, Aomine menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat Akashi mendesahkan namanya seakan meminta lebih. Tangannya semakin cepat dinaik-turunkan membuat Akashi meracau lagi.

"AHH!" teriak Akashi saat melepaskan _klimaks_ pertamanya. Cairannya tumpah di tangan Aomine, dengan senang hati ia menjilatinya, "Kau manis Sei," nadanya sangat menggoda. Akashi tak mampu menjawab, mengeluarkan hal seperti itu menguras tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

Beberapa detik kemudian Aomine membuka pakaian atasnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya disusul celana dan hanya menyisakan boxernya yang sudah sedikit ketat.

Akashi meraih tangan Aomine lalu mengulum jari-jarinya, "Mngg..,"

Aomine hanya dapat memandang pemandangan didepannya ini sambil bergumam ' _sexy_ '. Sungguh menggoda sang pewaris perusahaan Akashi yang berwibawa ini. Sungguh beruntung dirinya dapat disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini.

Akashi melepas jari-jari Aomine yang sudah basah. Mengerti maksudnya, Aomine megarahkan jari-jarinya di depan _rektum_ Akashi, membuat Akashi mendesah tertahan karena daerah itu belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. "Mngh.. Daiki.. _Hayaku_.." pintanya.

Ugh, rasanya darah segar ingin mengalir melewati hidung Aomine.

Aomine mendorong tangannya masuk ke dalam tempat sempit itu, sungguh ketat. _Rektum_ Akasi seakan menjepit jarinya. Itu baru tangannya bagaimana nanti kalau miliknya? Ia tersenyum miris, sungguh ia tidak mau menyakiti tubuh bagian manapun dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. "Eng.., Daiki, lanjutkan- saja." nada Akashi memohon. Jarang sekali kan seorang Akashi memohon? Tapi Akashi yang ini sedang dilanda nafsu, jadi…wajar kan?

"Bilang padaku kalau aku berlebihan Sei," pinta Aomine. Akashi hanya mengangguk, matanya menyiratkan hawa nafsu yang besar. Ia ingin melepaskannya lagi, melepaskannya bersamaan dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Aomine menggerakan jarinya seperti gunting di dalam sana, mempersiapkan Akashi untuk hal yang lebih besar. Setelah mersasa cukup, Aomine mengeluarkan jarinya lalu melepas pakaian terakhirnya.

Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Akashi, mengusap pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang miliknya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Akashi. Reflek, Akashi mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine. "Aku mulai," kata Aomine.

Sedikit demi sedikit Aomine memasukkan miliknya. Ini sangat susah, ini terlalu sempit. "Daiki.. Paksakan– masuk," suara Akashi terbata-bata, nafasnya tidak teratur. Aomine memasukkannya lagi, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam. "H–ah…, Ce-cepat!" teriak Akashi.

Diteriaki seperti itu Aomine menghentakkan miliknya, berharap langsung bisa masuk semua. "ARGH–!" Dan ya, memang bisa masuk semua.

Akashi menarik leher Aomine, mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Aomine dan menarik nafas cepat. "Apakah itu sakit?" tangan Aomine mengusap kecil atas kepala Akashi.

"…Mhh, sedikit.. Tapi tak apa, sungguh.." perlahan Akashi mengendorkan pelukannya. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya, Daiki." Akashi mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran benda itu. Peluh sudah membanjiri mereka berdua.

Aomine memandang Akashi, ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Mengecup dahi Akashi, perlahan ia menarik mundur pinggulnya lalu dengan cepat menghentakkannya masuk kembali. "A–!" kaget Akashi. Matanya terbelak, tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Berkali-kali Aomine melakukan itu, membuat Akashi semakin mendesah meminta lebih.

"Ng.. AH!" _Jackpot_. Aomine menemukan titik Akashi. Dihantamnya titik itu berulang kali, membuat Akashi terus-menerus memanggilkan namanya, "Daiki. Daiki. Daiki–ngh.." Ia terus menyebutkan nama orang yang sedang mencumbunya itu.

"Sebentar lagi…Sei.. Gh.." Aomine menggeram lelah.

"Dai –ki..! _Haya_ – _ku_!" perintah Akashi di tengah nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Gh–ha.. Sabarlah– Sei.." lagi-lagi ia menggeram, ia mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuknya.

"Aa! Hh.. Mngh.." Akashi menggoreskan kuku-kukunya di punggung lebar Aomine.

"Se-Sei..,"

"Daiki. Aah.. Daiki.."

"AAH–!" teriak Akashi saat sudah menumpahkan cairannya.

"Hah.. Hh–ah.." Aomine membuang nafas berat.

Badan Akashi lelah, matanya melirik jam digital di pinggir kasur Aomine.

 **00 : 00**

 **31 August 2015**

Ia tersenyum simpul dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Aomine, " _Otanjunbi Omedettou_ , Daiki." Akashi mengecup kening Aomine dengan lemah.

Mata Aomine membelak, entah kenapa pipinya sedikit memanas ketika melihat Akashi melakukan hal itu. Ia…kaget. "A-ah.. Y-ya. Terima..kasih?" matanya bergerak gusar.

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Kau lucu Daiki." senyum menghiasi wajah putih manis itu.

Aomine melepas miliknya, membuat keduanya mendesah kecil. Lalu ia hempaskan badannya ke sebelah Akashi dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan. "Ku kira kau melakukan semua ini untuk apa. Bukankah kau bisa memintaku menunggu? Aku pun lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun."

Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya dan melilitkan selimut di tubuh polosnya, kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Aomine dan jari-jarinya bermain lagi di sana. "Ini sebagai hadiah untukmu Daiki. Apa kau tidak suka?"

Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersender di kasur. Ia mengangkat Akashi, menaruh tubuhnya di antara kaki-kakinya dan memainkan surai merahnya. "Suka. Sangat suka." katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menghirup aroma rambut Akashi yang sudah sedikit bercampur dengan peluh.

Tangan Akashi sudah diam. "Daiki," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Akashi mendongak, "Aku ngantuk..," Akashi menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu ayo tidur," Aomine mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang dengan Akashi yang tidur di lengannya.

Mendengar dengkuran halus keluar, Aomine tersenyum kecil. Sungguh manis muka Akashi yang sedang tidur, sangat polos. Ia menarik selimut yang tadi Akashi pakai lalu ia gunakan untuk menutup tubuh polos mereka. Aomine mengecup kening Akashi, " _Oyasumi_ , Sei. _Arigatou_ ,"

FIN

H-hai _minna... Ano_..saya tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah saya tulis di atas, jadi maaf bila aneh. Cerita ini M pertama saya, jadi maafkan bila tidak terasa lemonnya. Dan juga sebenarnya sudah ditulis dari satu tahun lalu, jadi maaf bila penulisannya beda. Uh.. Saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca


End file.
